Nec desperationem nec amorem, semper ibi estis
by Kofuu
Summary: L'espoir d'être aimé un jour, voilà ce que j'éprouvais... Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire...  Gratias ago, Luka.


**TITRE : **Nec desperationem nec amorem, semper ibi estis

**GENRE : **Drame

**RATING : **K

**DISCLAIMER : **Dois-je vraiment le préciser ? Square Enix et Toboso Yana sont les propriétaires de l'histoire de Kuroshitsuji. Voilà, vendu !

**NOTE : **Je suis de retour avec un petit drabble ! Mais avant de vous en dire plus sur cette nouvelle fic, je dois vous informer de la situation des plus torturante dans laquelle je me trouve... Alors, puisque mon ordi a un problème niveau carte graphique, je ne peux ni dessiner ni écrire avec... Donc, là, j'en utilise un autre (qui rame trop) et celui de mon trèèèès gentil frère. S'il y a des retards au niveau des fics en cours, notamment pour _**Happy Halloween ?**_ qui devait être fini à la Toussaint, c'est normal... Enfin, "normal"... u_u Je rattraperai ce malencontreux retard dès ce soir ou mercredi au plus tard ;)

Donc, pour ne pas vous embêter plus avec mes tracas, je vais vous parler de cette fic ! C'est un drabble de 467 mots dont Alois Trancy est le narrateur. Je vais faire des OS (drabbles aussi je pense) du viewpoint de tous les persos à la fin de la saison 2, et, de la saison 1 aussi (je ferai comme si je ne connaissais pas la suite xD). N'empêche, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai fini de regarder cet anime... J'ai beaucoup aimé ! (Et j'me suis bien moquer de Seb ! Ahahaha !) Surtout Ciel in Wonderland 3

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus ! Legetis bene =) (Je suis à fond dans mon latin x) )

* * *

**~Nec desperationem nec amorem, semper ibi estis~**

Le temps qui m'était accordé s'est évanoui, mon heure a enfin sonné…

Bien que mon souhait n'était que de retrouver la chaleur de l'amour, il n'est resté que chimère, même aujourd'hui…

Mon cavalier noir est tombé, le démon aux ailes de corbeau a vaincu. Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de se délecter d'une âme à la pureté souillée, cette âme, l'âme de Ciel. Il ne s'était servi de moi, que pour compléter ce reflet de vie, déjà si parfait.

Ce simple désir que j'éprouvais, m'a conduit à ma perte. Je savais bien que je finirais par quitter ce monde, un jour ou l'autre, mais cette fin ne peut être la mienne !

J'étais bien trop aveuglé pour ne pas me rendre compte que la seule personne qui a une réelle affection pour moi n'est que celle que je méprisais le plus. Hannah… Ce qu'elle m'a dévoilé, la vérité, m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Au début, je ne pouvais y croire. Mon frère, Luka, n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Mais, j'y avais trouvé une réponse concernant la mort de ma seule famille…

On s'était promis de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre, de ne jamais s'abandonner… Malgré cela, il eut quand même le courage de se sacrifier pour réaliser mon vœux né d'une profonde haine. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ce corps qui ne m'appartient même pas. Je ne pus les retenir. La seule personne que j'aimais et que je voulais protéger est partie par ma faute, par mon égoïsme... Et Claude… Il m'avait donc menti ! Il n'a fait que m'utiliser… Pour, à la toute fin, avoir le plaisir de s'emparer de ma vie.

À présent, ma place n'est plus ici… Je dois cesser d'habiter cette enveloppe qui n'est pas mienne. Mon majordome, transpercé par l'épée démoniaque, peut déjà apprécier mon aura malgré son souffle affaibli. Je pense que je pourrai enfin être libre… Je n'aurai plus à être tourmenté, à penser… Je ne serai, tout simplement, plus.

Alors que je me sens transporté, je peux entendre une douce voix m'appeler. Elle m'est si familière. Elle me rend si… mélancolique. Non… C'est impossible ! Cette voix, elle m'a tellement manqué ! Luka… Luka ! Luka est ici ! Je ne serai plus jamais seul ! Claude et Hannah aussi resteront avec nous ! Ils sont tous présents à mes côtés, à nos côtés. Je reposerai en paix car, _ni d'amour ni de désespoir, vous êtes toujours là_.

_« Tout le monde, tout le monde doit être heureux ! »_

* * *

Tadaaaam ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'aime beaucoup écrire dans un style dramatique. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise et inspirée. J'en ai écrit 2-3 sur FFVII CC comme ça (et aux latrines u_u). Alors, à de nouvelles aventures et DABEDOUCHIA !

Hem... Reviews ? Hein ? Euh... Non... C'était juste une proposition ^^'


End file.
